


Moments

by nonon_jakuzurezu



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Spike is mentioned but doesn't have a role in the story, besides being mentioned ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonon_jakuzurezu/pseuds/nonon_jakuzurezu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants him to make her feel normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote in 2010 but I still really like it, so I hope you guys like it, ahahaha.

Swimming through the internet... It's how she spends an afternoon alone in the _Bebop._

She's easily bored. It's part of being a genius.

She wanders and wanders, looking for a kindred spirit. But she knows she will never find that special person on the internet.

He's right there. When she isn't alone, he and the others are there.

She isn't naive. She isn't as clueless or nonsensical as she makes herself seem.

She knows she can't have him. She knows that she's far too young right now, and even if she were older, there's little chance of interest in her, anyway.

Sometimes she hates being a genius.

Flying, flying through the internet...

Her special person is always there with her.

But not in the way she wants.

She isn't as childish or innocent as she pretends to be. She knows that what she wants is normal for her age; for any human being, for that matter.

Part of it is a game; to hide her loneliness. Yes, she has her shipmates. But she's still lonely. No one truly understands.

He sort of gets her. Maybe. When she's not purposely acting crazy or doing her duty as electronic reconnaissance, maybe he gets that's the way things are, even though he says he hates kids.

She's not a kid.

In her messy maze of thoughts, he's constant.

In all her eccentricities, he's normal. He's been dead once or twice, sure, but he's still normal in her book.

She really, really hates being a genius.

She hates knowing what she wants.

She wants him to love her. She wants to feel like a normal girl.

It will never happen.

Oh well. Such is life.

It's back to traveling through the internet, settling for the next best thing while singing nonsense...

So she can feel normal.


End file.
